Bun-bun's Theatre of Horrors!
Bun-bun's Theatre of Horrors! is the second story in chapter 19 of Sluggy Freelance, K I T T E N. Torg joins Zoë on a retreat in Wispydale with her college friends, including her boyfriend Dex, his friend Max, Fay, and the strange Flaky. Torg is trying to break up Dex and Zoë, and gets help from Angela, Dex's on-and-off girlfriend, which in turn makes Zoë jealous. Unknown to the group, a great evil is running around - kittens that are the spawn of Satan, and which have already killed several people, including two of their caretakers. When the group separates due to a ploy of Dex to get some time with Zoë without disruptions from Angela, Bert, and Torg, a kitten kills two of the students, and when the group reunites, that kitten rips off Dex's arm. The kitten also chases Angela, who climbs on a tree to escape it. The kitten follows, but is trapped on the tree when Angela falls down and sprains her ankle. With the kitten stuck in the tree, Torg and Bert go to get help for Dex at the general store, meeting Dr. Haught-Sheik, who has investigated the deaths, and two other caretakers of the EVIL, Mr. and Mrs. Glee. They learn the story behind the EVIL, which was conceived in a drunken dare when Mrs. Glee was the chosen concubine of Satan, that there are more kittens, and that milk keeps them at bay, so the Glees are certain it isn't the EVIL that has killed all those people, as they got their milk each day. Unfortunately, Mrs. Glee has replaced the milk with soy milk, and the EVIL proceeds to slaughter the Glees. Torg and Dr. Haught-Sheik escape into a freezer with the badly wounded Bert, but a kitten soon enters... In their hut, the group tending the wounded Dex feels save until two more students are killed, Reggie and Fay, seeing with terror that there are more kittens. They barricade themselves, but the kittens come through the floor, killing Dex as well. Flaky is save in the floor above, but the ladder there is shredded by the kittens, dooming, Zoë, Max, and Angela until Flaky distracts them with yarn. The three escape in the bathroom, where they keep wet to keep the kittens away. Flaky goes catatonic due to a vision of her future. Soon, the kittens tear down the entire house, and Angela and Zoë flee through the window. They are accosted by a kitten, but saved by Torg. He relays that the kittens can be made docile with ice cream, and that Dr. Haught-Sheik is preparing several bowls. Bert was flown to a hospital. Along with Max, they flee once the kittens have eaten the ice cream, but the kitten that was trapped in the tree has escaped now, and kills Dr. Haught-Sheik. Max sacrifices himself so that Angela, Torg, and Zoë can give that kitten ice cream as well and escape. Torg and Zoë meet back up with Riff, Angela wound up in a mental institute, Bert survived ... as did Flaky, who becomes the new caretaker of the kittens, and the next concubine of Satan. Category:Stories